1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increase in energy consumption around the world, an efficient use of restricted energy has been attracting much attention. Therefore, a use of an inverter adopting an intelligent power module (IPM) for efficiently converting energy in the existing home and industrial appliances has accelerated.
With the increase in the use of the power module, a demand in a market for high-integration, high-capacity, and small-sized products has increased. As a result, a solution for a problem of heat generation from electronic parts has emerged as an important issue.
In particular, when using a high-capacity power device (for example, a high-capacity insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), or the like), heat generated from a high heat generation power device affects a control device that is relatively vulnerable to heat, thereby degrading the entire performance of a module and long-term reliability.
As a result, a need exists for a high heat radiation package structure capable of solving the heat generation problem so as to increase efficiency of a power module and secure high reliability.